


Pay Attention

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: A little something for my dear waifu featuring her oc Solana and my oc Maxiana.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Pay Attention

“Solana, you need to focus,” Maxiana said sternly, letting out a sigh when the young Herald continued to doodle on the edges of her school work.

“This is boring! Can’t I go train with Papa instead?” Solana replied, placing an elbow on the desks surface and resting her face against it, her messy blonde curls creating a barrier between the two mages.

“You know what,” Maxiana offered, “this is pretty boring. Why don’t we take a break?”

“Wait, really?” The girl asked, her smile widening and her eyes bright with hope as she turned to face her teacher. “But Mama says...”

“You let me worry about Deidra. Let’s take a break and go to the training grounds for a bit.”

Solana eyed her suspiciously for a moment before her features settled into a smirk, “you’re just hoping the Knight-Captain will be there!”

Maxiana chuckled, “such a smart girl. It’s too bad you don’t apply some of that to your work!”

Maxiana grabbed Solana around the shoulders, shaking her in a playful manner causing the girl to giggle, as they walked to the edge of the staircase before Maxiana held out her hand for the girl to take.

She had taught many children during her time in the Circle. Many of them were average, some struggled, but it wasn’t often she took a liking to a student the way she had Solana. The kid had a special energy about her and it radiated.

Solana was nearly pulling on her arm as they walked down the stairs from the library into Solas’ rotunda. When they reached the door that would lead into the main hall, Maxiana stopped her, holding her index finger up to indicate they wait a moment.

Maxiana opened the door just enough for her to look about the hall. She turned her head and searched back and forth a few times before she felt satisfied that Deidra was, at the very least, not in the main hall. Maxiana jerked her head directing Solana that it was safe to head forward.

They ducked around the many people as the moved swiftly through the hall to head down the large staircase that would lead them down to the training grounds.

As they approached, Cullen caught them jogging toward him. His smile widened at the sight of his daughter but then turned stern as his focus trained on Maxiana.

“Papa!” Solana shouted as she ran and jumped up into his arms.

“Isn’t she supposed to be studying right now?” Cullen said through slightly gritted teeth.

“Yeah, but she uh... needed a break.” Maxiana replied, her focus lost as she looked around the grounds.

“If we get caught we’re never going to hear the end of it,” Cullen said shaking his head at her.

“I know,” Maxiana replied, waving her hand at him dismissively. “I’ll handle it.”

Cullen rolled his eyes before setting Solana down. “Well, since you’re here, what should we do?”

Maxiana continued to look around the grounds, hoping she’d find Rylen just as Solana had predicted.

“Ah!” Maxiana shrieked out in surprise suddenly when she felt gloved fingers grab at her sides. “Dammit Rylen!”

The two men and Solana fell into a fit of laughter as Maxiana playfully smacked Rylen on his arm.

“Aren’t you supposed to be doing school right now, lass?” Rylen asked.

“We’re taking a break,” Maxiana declared with a bit of defense.

“The Herald’s mother isn’t going to...” Rylen started but Maxiana stopped him by putting a finger up to his lips.

“I will handle it,” she reassured, but Rylen gave him a look that said he was skeptical about her being able to complete such a task. Maxiana dismissed him and turned to Solana. “All right, now that we’re here, what would you like to do?”

“I want to train with Papa!” Solana exclaimed, pulling on Cullen’s mantle as if that would move him at all.

Cullen knelt down, brushing Solana’s hair back from her face. “Perhaps, we can avoid some of your mother’s wrath if you trained with Commander Maxiana?”

Solana looked disappointed at first but then a thought occurred to her and her face lit up. “Can you show me your daggers?”

Maxiana chuckled, “of course. Let me go get my things. I’ll be right back.”

As Maxiana walked away, Solana pulled at Cullen’s mantle again. His scarred lip pulled into a smirk as he chuckled.

“Shall we keep ourselves busy while we wait for Commander Maxiana to return?”

Solana jumped up and down, buzzing with excitement, “yes please!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
